Rat Race
Rat Race is a pricing game where a contestant can win up to three prizes by earning the right to "bet" on three of five colored plush toy rats set up on a race track. The pricing portion of the game has similarities to Power of 10, a game show Drew Carey hosted on CBS before taking over Price. Gameplay *The contestant must price three items within specified ranges: a grocery item priced under $10 within $1; a small prize priced under $100 within $10; and a medium prize priced under $500 within $100. For each bid given within the correct range, the contestant chooses one of five colored mechanical rats (yellow, green, pink, orange and blue), which are positioned on a large dollar sign-shaped race track. If the contestant does not win any of the Rats, the game ends immediately (the first time this has happened was on December 23, 2010, #5364K). *The rats are then set in motion on the track by pulling a handle. If one of the selected rats finishes in third place, the contestant wins an additional small prize; in second, a medium-sized prize; and if a selected rat wins the race, the contestant wins a car. Contestants can win more than one prize depending upon how the chosen rats finish the race; a contestant can win all three prizes by earning three rats and having each of them come in either first, second, or third place. *While the track is designed to be the same length for all five rats, not all of the rats are guaranteed to finish; indeed, occasionally one of the rats gets stuck on the track, and the race continues to play out, just as competitors occasionally do not finish in various races in real life. There have even been times where a rat doesn't start at all. * There are actually at least a couple hundred mechanical rats in storage backstage, with each rat running the race at a different speed. The rats are picked at random and placed onto the track. This is evident as the rats never appear in the same order from left to right in each episode. History *This game was created by Drew Carey and premiered on June 16, 2010 (#5213K). *Rat Race was the second pricing game to premiere under Drew's tenure as host (the first was Gas Money in Season 37), and the last pricing game to premiere before Rich Fields' firing. *The game got its first official win after the third playing on November 12, 2010 (#5305K, aired out of order on October 15), where all three prizes were won. *Eight times during the game's lifespan (December 23, 2010, #5364K, April 5, 2011, #5512K, April 6, 2011, #5513K, December 14, 2011, #5753K, May 2, 2012, #5953K, October 26, 2012, #6085K, aired out of order on October 8, December 30, 2013, #6551K, aired out of order on December 27, and May 28, 2019, #8772K, aired out of order on May 21), the contestant wiped out and didn't even get to have a rat. The contestants in the respective episodes are Justin Wallace, Christy Paris, Jacqueline Berkeley, Quiresa Hogges, Linda Crump, Michael Despers, Holly & Sydney Smolnikar, and Amparo Montiel. *On October 31, 2013 (#6474K) and October 31, 2018 (#8473K), as part of both episodes' Halloween theme, Rat Race was renamed "Bat Race"; the toy rats donned bat ears and wings and the cartoon rat on the game display also appeared in costume. On the second playing as "Bat Race", with two rats, Nicola Medley won the car. *On May 1, 2014 (#6724K), two of the rats didn't make it and the last rat ended up third. On November 14, 2016 (#7691K), the pink rat didn't make it and the pink rat ended up fifth. *On November 17, 2014 (#6891K, aired out of order on November 10), as part of "Big Money Week," Rat Race had a cash prize of $175,000 (1st-place: $100,000, 2nd-place: $50,000, 3rd-place: $25,000) and $100,000 was won. *On February 16, 2015 (#7011K), as part of "#UDecide Week," it had a cash prize of $100,000 (1st-place: $75,000, 2nd-place: $15,000, 3rd-place: $10,000) and $75,000 was won. *On January 15, 2015 (#6964K), October 30, 2015 (#7265K), May 17, 2016 (#7542K), June 8, 2016 (#7573K), and October 21, 2016 (#7655K), the first two prizes were in front of Door #3 and the car was revealed afterwards. *On June 3, 2015 (#7163K), the blue rat did not move at all. *Rat Race has been officially won 39 times (excluding the $100,000 won on November 17, 2014, #6891K, aired out of order on November 10, and the $75,000 won on February 16, 2015, #7011K), five of which were perfect (all three prizes won). The most recent win happened on January 10, 2020 (#8975K). *Rat Race has never been the first or second game to be played in the game's slotting list. (Check for the reason in the Trivia section.) *Starting on September 25, 2015 (#7215K), the light blue tint was removed from the prize results screen. *On October 30, 2015 (#7265K), as part of the episode's Halloween theme, the rats were wearing Drew Carey's signature glasses. *On May 25, 2016 (#036SP), as part of the episode's Amazing Race theme, Rat Race was renamed "The Amazing Rat Race"; normally a model starts the Rat Race, but the special guest Phil Keoghan started "The Amazing Rat Race" by saying, "GO". * On March 19, 2018 (#8261K), during The Price is Right's "Baby Shower" episode during "Youth Week", both the Yellow and Pink rats wound up finishing too close to call that contestants: Timothy and Amy McFarlane had a choice between 26-weeks of maid service, or 1 year's worth of baby food and diapers. The latter was chosen. Trivia *As in Master Key and Switcheroo, the contestant only needs to win the car (not necessarily all three prizes) for the game to be officially counted as won. A win of only one or two of the smaller prizes is considered a "partial win" as far as affecting perfect or winless shows; winning none of the three announced main prizes (i.e. no rats placing third or higher or one or two rats placing fourth or fifth if a contestant wins one or two rats) is considered a wipeout. And contestant winning three rats almost guarantees winning at least one prize (the exception being if a rat does not finish). *Rat Race has never been the first or second pricing game to start any show because the game's components need a lot of time to start up. The game can be no earlier than third on the show. *Rat Race is the 2nd pricing game that has never played by the former host Bob Barker. *If Rat Race is to be a Million Dollar Game on ''The Price is Right $1,000,000 Spectacular'', the contestant would need to win all three prizes, and the rats must finish in 1st, 2nd, and 3rd to win the million dollar bonus. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 15. *This pricing game was the first to premiere in the 2010s. Gallery Rat.jpg rat1.png rat2.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-04-22h50m23s184.png ratracedisplay.jpg|Rat Race Prize Display Premiere Playing and the Only Playing in Season 38 (June 16, 2010, #5213K) ratracepremiere1.jpg ratracepremiere2.jpg ratracepremiere3.jpg ratracepremiere4.jpg ratracepremiere5.jpg ratracepremiere6.jpg|He says it's $3.50 for the cheese. ratracepremiere7.jpg|He is correct. ratracepremiere8.jpg|He picks the orange rat. ratracepremiere9.jpg|He says it's $17 for the toaster. ratracepremiere10.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. ratracepremiere11.jpg|He says it's $300 for the Blu-Ray player. ratracepremiere12.jpg|He just got it! ratracepremiere13.jpg|He picks the blue rat. ratracepremiere14.jpg ratracepremiere15.jpg|Lanisha starts the rat race. ratracepremiere16.jpg ratracepremiere17.jpg First Rat Race Car Winner (November 12, 2010, #5305K, aired out of order on October 15) ratrace (10-15-2010) 1.jpg ratrace (10-15-2010) 2.jpg ratrace (10-15-2010) 3.jpg ratrace (10-15-2010) 4.jpg|She says it's $3.00. ratrace (10-15-2010) 5.jpg|She is correct. ratrace (10-15-2010) 6.jpg|She picks the blue rat. ratrace (10-15-2010) 7.jpg|She says it's $60. ratrace (10-15-2010) 8.jpg|She is correct again. ratrace (10-15-2010) 9.jpg|She picks the yellow rat. ratrace (10-15-2010) 10.jpg|She says it's $225. ratrace (10-15-2010) 11.jpg|And, she is correct again! ratrace (10-15-2010) 12.jpg|She picks the green rat. ratrace (10-15-2010) 13.jpg ratrace (10-15-2010) 14.jpg ratrace (10-15-2010) 15.jpg ratrace (10-15-2010) 16.jpg ratrace (10-15-2010) 17.jpg ratrace (10-15-2010) 18.jpg First Rat Race Wipeout (December 23, 2010, #5364K) ratracewipeout2010-1.jpg ratracewipeout2010-2.jpg ratracewipeout2010-3.jpg ratracewipeout2010-4.jpg ratracewipeout2010-5.jpg ratracewipeout2010-6.jpg|He says it's $2.50. ratracewipeout2010-7.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. ratracewipeout2010-8.jpg|He says it's $25. ratracewipeout2010-9.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect again. ratracewipeout2010-10.jpg|He says it's $200. ratracewipeout2010-11.jpg|OH NO! That means they're not going to have a rat race. ratracewipeout2010-12.jpg Rat Race for a 1955 Ford Thunderbird (December 30, 2010, #5374K) ratrace1955thunderbird1.jpg ratrace1955thunderbird2.jpg ratrace1955thunderbird3.jpg ratrace1955thunderbird4.jpg|She says it's $2.00. ratrace1955thunderbird5.jpg|She is correct. ratrace1955thunderbird6.jpg|She picks the pink rat. ratrace1955thunderbird7.jpg|She says it's $55. ratrace1955thunderbird8.jpg|She is correct again. ratrace1955thunderbird9.jpg|She picks the orange rat. ratrace1955thunderbird10.jpg|She says it's $230. ratrace1955thunderbird11.jpg|She is correct again. ratrace1955thunderbird12.jpg|She picks the green rat. ratrace1955thunderbird13.jpg ratrace1955thunderbird14.jpg ratrace1955thunderbird15.jpg ratrace1955thunderbird16.jpg ratrace1955thunderbird17.jpg ratrace1955thunderbird18.jpg Rat Race for a Toyota Prius Two (April 6, 2011, #5513K) ratracetoyotaprius1.jpg ratracetoyotaprius2.jpg ratracetoyotaprius3.jpg ratracetoyotaprius4.jpg|She says it's $4.50. ratracetoyotaprius5.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. ratracetoyotaprius6.jpg|She says it's $18.99. ratracetoyotaprius7.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect again. ratracetoyotaprius8.jpg|She says it's $60. ratracetoyotaprius9.jpg|Unfortunately, there is not going to be a rat race. ratracetoyotaprius10.jpg ratracetoyotaprius11.jpg Rat Race for a Kia Forte Koup EX (January 30, 2012, #5821K, aired out of order on January 16) ratracekiafortekoup1.jpg ratracekiafortekoup2.jpg ratracekiafortekoup3.jpg ratracekiafortekoup4.jpg ratracekiafortekoup5.jpg|She says it's $3.75. ratracekiafortekoup6.jpg|She is correct. ratracekiafortekoup7.jpg|She picks the pink rat. ratracekiafortekoup8.jpg|She says it's $37. ratracekiafortekoup9.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. ratracekiafortekoup10.jpg|She says it's $375. ratracekiafortekoup11.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect again. ratracekiafortekoup12.jpg ratracekiafortekoup13.jpg ratracekiafortekoup14.jpg ratracekiafortekoup15.jpg ratracekiafortekoup16.jpg ratracekiafortekoup17.jpg Rat Race for a Nissan Versa S Hatchback (March 13, 2012, #5882K) ratracenissanversahatchback1.jpg ratracenissanversahatchback2.jpg ratracenissanversahatchback3.jpg ratracenissanversahatchback4.jpg|He says it's $5.00. ratracenissanversahatchback5.jpg|He is correct. ratracenissanversahatchback6.jpg|He picks the green rat. ratracenissanversahatchback7.jpg|He says it's $55. ratracenissanversahatchback8.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. ratracenissanversahatchback9.jpg|He says it's $200. ratracenissanversahatchback10.jpg|He is correct. ratracenissanversahatchback11.jpg|He picks the pink rat. ratracenissanversahatchback12.jpg ratracenissanversahatchback13.jpg ratracenissanversahatchback14.jpg ratracenissanversahatchback15.jpg ratracenissanversahatchback16.jpg Rat Race for a 1956 Mercury Montclair (December 7, 2012, #6125K) ratrace56mercurymontclair1.jpg ratrace56mercurymontclair2.jpg ratrace56mercurymontclair3.jpg ratrace56mercurymontclair4.jpg ratrace56mercurymontclair5.jpg|She says it's $1.99. ratrace56mercurymontclair6.jpg|She is correct. ratrace56mercurymontclair7.jpg|She picks the blue rat. ratrace56mercurymontclair8.jpg|She says it's $50. ratrace56mercurymontclair9.jpg|She is exactly right! ratrace56mercurymontclair10.jpg|She picks the yellow rat. ratrace56mercurymontclair11.jpg|She says it's $250. ratrace56mercurymontclair12.jpg|She is correct again! ratrace56mercurymontclair13.jpg|She picks the green rat. ratrace56mercurymontclair14.jpg ratrace56mercurymontclair15.jpg ratrace56mercurymontclair16.jpg First Rat Race Car Win of Season 41 (February 26, 2013, #6242K) ratracefirstseason41win1.jpg ratracefirstseason41win2.jpg ratracefirstseason41win3.jpg ratracefirstseason41win4.jpg ratracefirstseason41win5.jpg|She says it's $3.25. ratracefirstseason41win6.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. ratracefirstseason41win7.jpg|She says it's $107. ratracefirstseason41win8.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect again. ratracefirstseason41win9.jpg|She says it's $275. ratracefirstseason41win10.jpg|She is correct. ratracefirstseason41win11.jpg|She picks the pink rat. ratracefirstseason41win12.jpg ratracefirstseason41win13.jpg ratracefirstseason41win14.jpg ratracefirstseason41win15.jpg ratracefirstseason41win16.jpg ratracefirstseason41win17.jpg ratracefirstseason41win18.jpg Bat Race 2013 (October 31, 2013, #6474K) batrace3.jpg batrace4.jpg batrace1.jpg batrace2.jpg batrace5.jpg|She says it's $4.50. batrace6.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. batrace7.jpg|She says it's $19. batrace8.jpg|She is correct. batrace9.jpg|She picks the blue bat. batrace10.jpg|She says it's $150. batrace11.jpg|She is correct again. batrace12.jpg|She picks the yellow bat. batrace13.jpg batrace14.jpg batrace15.jpg Rat Race for a Volkswagen Passat Wolfsburg Edition (October 30, 2014, #6864K) ratracevwpassat1.jpg ratracevwpassat2.jpg ratracevwpassat3.jpg ratracevwpassat4.jpg|He says it's $8.00. ratracevwpassat5.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. ratracevwpassat6.jpg|He says it's $23. ratracevwpassat7.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect again. ratracevwpassat8.jpg|He says it's $150. ratracevwpassat9.jpg|He is correct. ratracevwpassat10.jpg|He picks the blue rat. ratracevwpassat11.jpg ratracevwpassat12.jpg Rat Race for $175,000 (November 17, 2014, #6891K, aired out of order on November 10) ratracebigmoneyweek1.png ratracebigmoneyweek2.png ratracebigmoneyweek3.png ratracebigmoneyweek4.png ratracebigmoneyweek5.png ratrace175k1.jpg ratrace175k2.jpg|He says it's $3.00. ratrace175k3.jpg|He is correct. ratrace175k4.jpg|He picks the pink rat. ratrace175k5.jpg|He says it's $35. ratrace175k6.jpg|He is exactly right. ratrace175k7.jpg|He picks the blue rat. ratrace175k8.jpg|He says it's $225. ratrace175k9.jpg|He is correct. ratrace175k10.jpg|He picks the green rat. ratrace175k11.jpg ratracebigmoneyweek6.png ratracebigmoneyweek7.png ratracebigmoneyweek8.png Rat Race for $100,000 (February 16, 2015, #7011K) 100000ratrace1.png 100000ratrace2.png 100000ratrace3.png 100000ratrace4.png 100000ratrace5.png 100000ratrace6.png ratrace100k1.jpg ratrace100k2.jpg ratrace100k3.jpg|He says it's $12. ratrace100k4.jpg|Unfortunately, it was only $5.99. He was way off. ratrace100k5.jpg|He says it's $25. ratrace100k6.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect again. ratrace100k7.jpg|He says it's $200. ratrace100k8.jpg|Yes! He got it. ratrace100k9.jpg|He picks the orange rat. 100000ratrace7.png 100000ratrace8.png Rat75000.png Michael's Outrageous $700 Bid in Rat Race (May 11, 2015, #7131K) ratracemichael1.jpg ratracemichael2.jpg ratracemichael3.jpg ratracemichael4.jpg ratracemichael5.jpg|He says it's $5.00. ratracemichael6.jpg|He is correct. ratracemichael7.jpg|He picks the green rat. ratracemichael8.jpg|He says it's $45. ratracemichael9.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. ratracemichael10.jpg|He says it's $700. ratracemichael11.jpg|Obviously, he is incorrect. ratracemichael12.jpg ratracemichael13.jpg ratracemichael14.jpg ratracemichael15.jpg The Amazing Rat Race (May 25, 2016, #036SP) amazingratrace3.jpg amazingratrace4.jpg amazingratrace1.jpg amazingratrace2.jpg amazingratrace5.jpg amazingratrace6.jpg|She says it's $3.25. amazingratrace7.jpg|She is correct again. amazingratrace8.jpg|She picks the blue rat. amazingratrace9.jpg|She says it's $50. amazingratrace10.jpg|She got it right on the nose! amazingratrace11.jpg|She picks the green rat. amazingratrace12.jpg|She says it's $125. amazingratrace13.jpg|She is correct again. amazingratrace14.jpg|She picks the yellow rat. amazingratrace15.jpg|Here's Phil Keoghan to start the amazing rat race. amazingratrace16.jpg amazingratrace17.jpg amazingratrace18.jpg amazingratrace19.jpg amazingratrace20.jpg amazingratrace21.jpg Rat Race for a Mitsubishi Lancer ES (February 6, 2017, #7801K, aired out of order on December 27, 2016) ratracemitsubishilancer1.jpg ratracemitsubishilancer2.jpg ratracemitsubishilancer3.jpg ratracemitsubishilancer4.jpg|He says it's $2.50. ratracemitsubishilancer5.jpg|He is correct. ratracemitsubishilancer6.jpg|He picks the green rat. ratracemitsubishilancer7.jpg|He says it's $60. ratracemitsubishilancer8.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. ratracemitsubishilancer9.jpg|He says it's $120. ratracemitsubishilancer10.jpg|He is correct. ratracemitsubishilancer11.jpg|He picks the blue rat. ratracemitsubishilancer12.jpg ratracemitsubishilancer13.jpg ratracemitsubishilancer14.jpg ratracemitsubishilancer15.jpg ratracemitsubishilancer16.jpg ratracemitsubishilancer17.jpg ratracemitsubishilancer18.jpg Brent Plays Rat Race with Wilmer Valderrama (February 23, 2017, #7824K, aired out of order on February 21) ratracewilmervalderrama1.jpg ratracewilmervalderrama2.jpg ratracewilmervalderrama3.jpg ratracewilmervalderrama4.jpg ratracewilmervalderrama5.jpg|He says it's $1.50. ratracewilmervalderrama6.jpg|He is correct. ratracewilmervalderrama7.jpg|He picks the green rat. ratracewilmervalderrama8.jpg|He says it's $45. ratracewilmervalderrama9.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. ratracewilmervalderrama10.jpg|He says it's $200. ratracewilmervalderrama11.jpg|He is correct. ratracewilmervalderrama12.jpg|He picks the blue rat. ratracewilmervalderrama13.jpg ratracewilmervalderrama14.jpg ratracewilmervalderrama15.jpg ratracewilmervalderrama16.jpg ratracewilmervalderrama17.jpg ratracewilmervalderrama18.jpg ratracewilmervalderrama19.jpg ratracewilmervalderrama20.jpg From January 4, 2018 (#8154K, aired out of order on November 2, 2017) ratrace (11-2-2017) 1.jpg ratrace (11-2-2017) 2.jpg Ratrace2017.png ratrace (11-2-2017) 3.jpg|She says it's $4.00. ratrace (11-2-2017) 4.jpg|She is correct. ratrace (11-2-2017) 5.jpg|She picks the yellow rat. ratrace (11-2-2017) 6.jpg|She says it's $25. ratrace (11-2-2017) 7.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. ratrace (11-2-2017) 8.jpg|She says it's $120. ratrace (11-2-2017) 9.jpg|She is correct. ratrace (11-2-2017) 10.jpg|She picks the blue rat. ratrace (11-2-2017) 11.jpg ratrace (11-2-2017) 12.jpg ratrace (11-2-2017) 13.jpg ratrace (11-2-2017) 14.jpg ratrace (11-2-2017) 15.jpg ratrace (11-2-2017) 16.jpg Bat Race 2018 (October 31, 2018, #8473K) batrace2018-1.jpg batrace2018-2.jpg batrace2018-3.jpg batrace2018-4.jpg batrace2018-5.jpg batrace2018-6.jpg batrace2018-7.jpg batrace2018-8.jpg|She says it's $3.00. batrace2018-9.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. batrace2018-10.jpg|She says it's $45. batrace2018-11.jpg|She is correct. batrace2018-12.jpg|She picks the pink bat. batrace2018-13.jpg|She says it's $125. batrace2018-14.jpg|She is correct again. batrace2018-15.jpg|She picks the blue bat. batrace2018-16.jpg batrace2018-17.jpg batrace2018-18.jpg batrace2018-19.jpg batrace2018-20.jpg batrace2018-21.jpg Wayne Brady Makes an Appearance During Rat Race (December 17, 2018, #8541K) ratracechristmas2018-1.jpg ratracechristmas2018-2.jpg ratracechristmas2018-3.jpg ratracechristmas2018-4.jpg|She says it's $3.00. ratracechristmas2018-5.jpg|She is correct. ratracechristmas2018-6.jpg|She picks the blue rat. ratracechristmas2018-7.jpg|She says it's $25. ratracechristmas2018-8.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. ratracechristmas2018-9.jpg|She says it's $150. ratracechristmas2018-10.jpg|She is correct. ratracechristmas2018-11.jpg|Here comes Wayne Brady. ratracechristmas2018-12.jpg ratracechristmas2018-13.jpg ratracechristmas2018-14.jpg|Both Janessa and Wayne Brady pick the yellow rat. ratracechristmas2018-15.jpg ratracechristmas2018-16.jpg ratracechristmas2018-17.jpg ratracechristmas2018-18.jpg ratracechristmas2018-19.jpg ratracechristmas2018-20.jpg Cassandra's Rat Race Dismissal (April 2, 2019, #8692K, aired out of order on March 26) ratracecassandra1.jpg ratracecassandra2.jpg ratracecassandra3.jpg ratracecassandra4.jpg ratracecassandra5.jpg ratracecassandra6.jpg|She says it's $7.00. ratracecassandra7.jpg|She is correct. ratracecassandra8.jpg|She picks the green rat. ratracecassandra9.jpg|She says it's $20. ratracecassandra10.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. ratracecassandra11.jpg|She says it's $120. ratracecassandra12.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect again. ratracecassandra13.jpg ratracecassandra14.jpg ratracecassandra15.jpg ratracecassandra16.jpg Jessandra's Awesome Rat Race Comeback (May 16, 2019, #8754K, aired out of order on May 9) ratracejessandra1.jpg ratracejessandra2.jpg ratracejessandra3.jpg ratracejessandra4.jpg ratracejessandra5.jpg|She says it's $5.50. ratracejessandra6.jpg|She just got it by a penny! ratracejessandra7.jpg|She picks the pink rat. ratracejessandra8.jpg|She says it's $25. ratracejessandra9.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. ratracejessandra10.jpg|She says it's $350. ratracejessandra11.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect again. ratracejessandra12.jpg ratracejessandra13.jpg ratracejessandra14.jpg ratracejessandra15.jpg ratracejessandra16.jpg ratracejessandra17.jpg ratracejessandra18.jpg Amparo's Rat Race Wipeout (May 28, 2019, #8772K, aired out of order on May 21) ratraceamparo1.jpg ratraceamparo2.jpg ratraceamparo3.jpg ratraceamparo4.jpg|She says it's $2.50. ratraceamparo5.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. ratraceamparo6.jpg|She says it's $32. ratraceamparo7.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect again. ratraceamparo8.jpg|She says it's $350. ratraceamparo9.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect, and they will not be having a rat race. ratraceamparo10.jpg ratraceamparo11.jpg Family Christmas Rat Race (December 24, 2019, #8952K) familychristmasratrace1.jpg familychristmasratrace2.jpg familychristmasratrace3.jpg familychristmasratrace4.jpg familychristmasratrace5.jpg|They said it's $2.00. familychristmasratrace6.jpg|They are correct. familychristmasratrace7.jpg|The pick the green rat. familychristmasratrace8.jpg|They said it's $45. familychristmasratrace9.jpg|Unfortunately, they are incorrect. familychristmasratrace10.jpg|They said it's $130. familychristmasratrace11.jpg|They are correct. familychristmasratrace12.jpg|They pick the pink rat. familychristmasratrace13.jpg familychristmasratrace14.jpg familychristmasratrace15.jpg familychristmasratrace16.jpg familychristmasratrace17.jpg Randall's Rat Race Perfection (January 10, 2020, #8975K) ratraceperfection2020-1.jpg ratraceperfection2020-2.jpg ratraceperfection2020-3.jpg ratraceperfection2020-4.jpg|He says it's $3.00. ratraceperfection2020-5.jpg|He is correct. ratraceperfection2020-6.jpg|He picks the orange rat. ratraceperfection2020-7.jpg|He says it's $40. ratraceperfection2020-8.jpg|He is correct again. ratraceperfection2020-9.jpg|He picks the pink rat. ratraceperfection2020-10.jpg|He says it's $85. ratraceperfection2020-11.jpg|He is correct again. ratraceperfection2020-12.jpg|He picks the yellow rat. ratraceperfection2020-13.jpg ratraceperfection2020-14.jpg ratraceperfection2020-15.jpg ratraceperfection2020-16.jpg ratraceperfection2020-17.jpg YouTube Videos Rat Race Premiere (June 16, 2010, #5213K) First Rat Race Perfect win! (November 12, 2010, #5305K, aired out of order on October 15) A Rat Race Car Win! (January 30, 2012, #5821K,, aired out of order on January 16) Another Rat Race Car Win! (June 10, 2013, #6391K, aired out of order on May 9) Another Rat Race Car Win! (February 26, 2013, #6242K) Another Rat Race Car Win! (October 23, 2013, #6463K, aired out of order on October 9) Another Rat Race Car Win! (November 25, 2013, #6511K) A Rat Race Shutout (December 30, 2013, #6551K, aired out of order on December 27) Rat Race for $175,000 (November 17, 2014, #6891K, aired out of order on November 10) The Amazing Rat Race (May 25, 2016, #036SP) A Rat Race Disaster from Season 47 (May 28, 2019, #8772K, aired out of order on May 21) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:2-Prize Games Category:Car Games Category:Grocery Product Games Category:Small Prize Games Category:2010s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:Make Less Mistakes Category:You Don't Have to Win it All Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Long Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"R" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:June Pricing Games Category:Big Money Week Pricing Games Category:You're Not Allowed to Earn For Free Category:Game of Luck